


Весна 2005

by ArisuAi



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisuAi/pseuds/ArisuAi
Summary: Серхио приезжает на свои первые сборы и влюбляется.
Relationships: Sergio Ramos/Fernando Torres
Kudos: 3





	Весна 2005

Серхио сидит в холле гостиницы в Саламанке и пытается собрать воедино разбегающиеся мысли. Он в сборной. Он приехал, это не ошибка, его встретили — его встретил Рауль, Рауль из мадридского Реала, Рауль — легенда испанского футбола. Рауль широко улыбнулся, забрал одну из его сумок, и, приобняв, повёл к дверям. Рауль говорил с ним как с равным, весело рассмеялся его шутке и ободряюще хлопнул по плечу на слова про неверие в происходящее.

— Ты мне нравишься, Серхио. Прости, мне сейчас нужно в тренерский штаб, поэтому я тебя тут оставлю. С местными порядками разберешься в процессе, ничего мудреного у нас нет. Через часик приходи в общую комнату, она на втором этаже, не спутаешь, там все соберутся, как раз и перезнакомишься. Ты, насколько я вижу, парень открытый, всё у тебя сложится, у нас коллектив шумный, но дружный. Что я должен был сказать… да, живем мы на сборах по двое, такова традиция, это способствует командному духу и все дела. Ты будешь с Ниньо, это я выяснил. Он, кстати, уже приехал, я видел его ещё пару часов назад. Поймай его здесь, он покажет тебе номер, я ему написал, что его ждут. Увидимся!

Серхио сидит в холле гостиницы в Саламанке и не знает, отчего ему нельзя было сразу пойти в номер и хотя бы помыться с дороги, но это лишь одна из сотен вещей, которые он сейчас не знает, а потому она довольно быстро теряется в общей массе. Хлопает дверь, и Серхио поднимает глаза. В холл летящим шагом заходит парень, на ходу вытаскивая из ушей наушники и оглядываясь по сторонам. У него светлые волосы, удивительно мягкие черты лица и трогательно серьёзные тёмные глаза, и дыхание Серхио сбивается. Не узнать Эль Ниньо, золотого мальчика мадридского Атлетико, он не может, он видел его многократно в записи матчей, которые они отсматривали в Севилье, да что там, он играл с ним буквально недавно, когда Атлетико раскатал их по газону со счетом 3:0, и один из мячей забил этот самый мальчик. Но сейчас, когда он видит Эль Ниньо вживую, вне контекста игры и соревнования, что-то переворачивается у него внутри, что-то, доселе Серхио неизвестное. Он хочет махнуть рукой, поздороваться, привлечь внимание, но тело отчего-то не слушается, налившись странной дурманной тяжестью, и Серхио остаётся только молча смотреть и стараться не хватать ртом воздух. Эль Ниньо останавливается на нем взглядом, секунду просто смотрит, а после на его губах возникает чуть смущенная улыбка, и он направляется к Серхио. 

— Привет, ты, наверное, меня ждешь?

Серхио замедленно кивает — вблизи все личико Эль Ниньо усыпано очаровательными веснушками, и Серхио внезапно хочется прикоснуться. 

— О, тогда хорошо, а то Рауль написал мне загадочное «тебя ждут» и больше никаких подробностей, кто, где, зачем и вообще. Я Фернандо, — он улыбается шире и протягивает руку. 

Серхио руку пожимает, невольно отмечая, что россыпь веснушек есть и на ней. 

— Я знаю, — автоматически отвечает он, тут же мотает головой на нелепость собственного ответа и пробует исправить ситуацию. — Мы недавно играли, тебя сложно не запомнить...

Немногим лучше. Вконец смутившись, Серхио замолкает и выпускает узкую ладонь Фернандо. Тот закусывает губу и коротко поднимает взгляд к потолку. 

— Ты ведь из Севильи, да? Амм, Серхио?..

— Верно, — Серхио удивлен настолько, что забывает про неловкость и снова смотрит Фернандо в глаза.

Тот непосредственно хлопает в ладоши и тут же ловит себя на этом, торопливо заправляя волосы за уши и начиная теребить рукав кофты.

— Что ж, добро пожаловать. Рауль что-то конкретное говорил или?..

— Да, — Серхио усилием воли берет себя в руки и перестаёт глазеть на нервные движения тонких пальцев. — Сказал, что мы будем жить в одной комнате. И ещё сказал приходить на какие-то общие посиделки после того, как разберусь с заселением. 

— О, ну конечно. Тогда идём, — Фернандо отпускает свой рукав и обретает деловитый и несколько раздражённый вид, что в сумме выглядит настолько забавно и очаровательно, что Серхио вновь прилипает к нему взглядом, на сей раз вполне осознанно. 

Фернандо не обращает на это никакого внимания, подхватывая одну из сумок Серхио и обиженно бубня себе под нос, что ему Рауль, разумеется, не сподобился сообщить о новом соседе, и из-за него Серхио сидел здесь неизвестно сколько времени, уставший и грустный. 

— Забыл? Или хотел, чтобы мы разобрались сами? — осторожно предполагает Серхио, поторапливаясь за двинувшимся к комнатам Фернандо. 

— Однозначно второе, — отзывается тот, — командный дух и все дела, как сказал бы он сам. 

— Он, собственно, так и сказал, — кивает Серхио и чуть не упирается в спину остановившемуся Фернандо. 

— Это наша комната, располагайся. Душ сразу налево, спальня дальше по коридору, ближняя кровать свободна. Шкаф я не занимал и тебе не советую, там косые полки и нет вешалок. 

— Учту, — отвечает Серхио, снова в спину скользнувшему куда-то Фернандо.

Что же. Сперва душ, а потом все остальное. 

*

Все остальное не случается, потому как Фернандо, не снимая наушников, отказывается идти на командные посиделки и остаётся у себя на кровати с книгой в руках. Серхио, потоптавшись на месте, пожимает плечами и не находится с возражениями. Пару часов спустя, переобщавшись, кажется, со всеми партнерами по сборной и выпив с половиной из них за знакомство, Серхио оказывается на одном диване с Икером. Они весело смеются над чем-то, и он наконец-то чувствует себя в своей тарелке впервые за этот долгий день. 

— Слушай, — говорит он Икеру, — а как это все возможно? Мы сидим здесь, пьём, завтра тренировка...

Мысль отказывается формулироваться нормально, поэтому Серхио, сделав вращательное движение рукой, замолкает и вопросительно смотрит на Икера. Тот откидывается на спинку дивана и прихлебывает своё пиво, прежде чем ответить:

— Видишь ли, за общую адекватность и сплоченность отвечают капитаны и просто ответственные люди в команде. Тренерский штаб в этом деле особого права голоса не имеет, это все же сборная. Ну, в смысле, попадаться им на глаза с бутылкой однозначно не стоит, но галдёж посреди ночи они будут игнорировать, пока мы нормально играем. А как можно нормально играть, когда в Лиге мы все соперники? — Икер взмахивает бутылкой и чуть не обливает сидящих на полу Вилью и Хуанито. — Поэтому пить в первый день сборов — наша неофициальная традиция. Действительно помогает. Иначе даже селить в один номер некоторых бы не вышло, а так ничего, все живы и счастливы. Тебя-то кстати с кем поселили?

— С Фернандо, — отзывается Серхио, — но сюда он почему-то не пошёл.

— Ниньо? А он вообще редко ходит на такие сборища. Не знаю, не любит такое. 

— А как же командный дух?

— Он слишком милый ребёнок, чтобы быть причиной или, тем более, источником неприятностей. 

— И при этом этот милый ребёнок — капитан Атлетико, который на клочки порвёт любого, кто наедет на его команду. 

— Ага, но он такой только на поле, а сейчас там мы все сокомандники, так что проблем нет. 

— Как у него так получается?..

— Все мы многогранны, — философски заявляет Икер.

— Это точно, я вот тоже обнаружил новую грань себя сегодня, — бормочет Серхио недостаточно тихо. 

— Это какую? — живо интересуется Икер. 

Серхио хмурится, но пробует объяснить. 

— Слоу-мо какое-то. В смысле, я вообще всегда нормально общаюсь с людьми, мне нравятся большие компании и все такое. Но... все время, пока мы с Фернандо говорили, мне казалось, что я в замедленной съёмке или ещё что-то. Как будто я... не успеваю за ним, не успеваю осмыслить всю информацию, которая поступает от него что ли, так странно. 

Икер заливается смехом. 

— Это нормальная реакция на него, но обычно люди её выдают после того, как выходят с ним на поле!

— Я выходил не так давно, может, это последствия?

— Непохоже. А после игры у тебя такого не было?

— Нет, но я играл не на его фланге...

— Он же центральный, какой фланг! И вообще, ты защитник, он нападающий — у вас все впереди, поверь мне. 

— Но если у меня сейчас слоу-мо с ним, что же будет на поле?..

Икер машет на него рукой, треплет за волосы и протягивает ещё одну бутылку пива. 

*

На следующий день на поле слоу-мо обретает новые масштабы. После стандартной разминки все делятся на небольшие группы и начинают играть двусторонки, заново привыкая друг к другу после предыдущих сборов, а в случае Серхио и ещё нескольких ребят — пытаясь разобраться на ходу. 

Предсказание Икера сбывается даже чересчур быстро — не проходит и десяти минут, как Серхио оказывается лицом к лицу с серьёзным и сосредоточенным Фернандо, который, не поднимая глаз от мяча, аккуратно обводит его и убегает, слишком быстро, чтобы можно было что-то осмыслить. Серхио бездумно кидается за ним следом, что не приносит особых результатов, и Фернандо успевает запустить мяч под перекладину ещё до того, как его хоть кто-то догоняет. Икер в воротах хлопает его плечу и подмигивает Серхио. 

На весь остаток тренировочной игры Серхио намертво прилипает к Фернандо, насколько хватает сил и скорости. Он не может позволить себе просто глазеть на красивого мальчика, он в сборной, это его мечта — но и не смотреть не выходит, поэтому Серхио вспоминает, что он защитник, и совмещает. Он теснит Фернандо корпусом, когда оказывается вблизи, кидается ему под ноги в подкатах, когда не успевает, снимает мячи с его головы — фактически, работает с нападающим, как это бы назвали в Севилье, но сейчас он делает это не целенаправленно, а непроизвольно, просто потому что не может отвести взгляд от фигурки Фернандо, от его сведённых бровей и отточенных движений. Из-за этого он из раза в раз пропускает мимо себя Вилью, но это не страшно, потому как тот все равно рано или поздно отдаёт пас Фернандо, и Серхио снова видит мяч, вспоминает про игру и пытается что-то придумать, что-то противопоставить игровому гению Фернандо, который все также не смотрит на него, полностью сфокусировавшись на игре. 

После его хвалят, хлопают по плечам и треплют по волосам, а чуть позже он узнаёт, что заявлен в старте ближайшей товарищеской игры. За оставшиеся до неё несколько дней он наигрывает некое подобие взаимопонимания с партнерами и начинает более или менее ориентироваться в структуре сборной. Как и сказал с самого начала Рауль, ребята по большей части шумные, но открытые — и они с радостью помогают Серхио встроиться в коллектив в экстренном режиме, благо в сборной это обычное дело. Он целыми днями болтается по стадиону с Икером, отрабатывает взаимодействие с Пуйолем и Марченой, слушает про систему распасовок от Хави, а в перерывах хохочет вместе с Гути и Дель Орно. Краем глаза он всегда ищет Фернандо — и всегда находит. Фернандо, каждый раз ловя его взгляд, мягко улыбается. Не то чтобы он необщителен, рассуждает про себя Серхио, катая мяч с Хаби Алонсо и Капдевилой. Фернандо нечасто один, к нему подходят то один, то другой, то третий, и со всеми он разговаривает, всем пытается помочь, подсказать или выслушать. Он не сторонится никого, но и не идёт на контакт первым — во всяком случае Серхио такого ни разу не видит. Казалось бы, все очевидно — хочешь общаться, подойди и начни, какие проблемы. Однако, хмурится Серхио на общем собрании с тренерским штабом, так просто не выходит. Он может подойти и заговорить с любым из ребят, да что там, он подходит к Раулю, когда очень нужно — то есть, в среднем раз в день. Со всеми остальными вопросами он цепляется к Икеру, с которым они моментально сошлись и поладили. Так или иначе, Серхио сложно назвать замкнутым или стеснительным, но с Фернандо его словно подменяют, в голове стремительно пустеет, и он теряется. Подумать только, они живут в одном номере, однако дальше пожеланий друг другу доброго утра, спокойной ночи и прочих формальных банальностей не продвинулись. Правда, Фернандо ему улыбается, но, думает Серхио, грустно пиная мяч на другую половину поля, он ведь милый ребёнок, он всем улыбается. 

*

— А ты попробуй на парных тренировках хоть раз отлепиться от меня и выбрать его себе в пару, — предлагает Икер, которому Серхио в очередной раз высказывает свою проблему. — Хотя я все ещё не понимаю, в чем твоя сложность, ты уже со всеми нашёл, о чем потрепаться. 

— Но ведь он такой... — Серхио не находит слов и разводит руками. 

— А вот теперь я начинаю догадываться, в чем твоя сложность, — ухмыляется Икер, стягивая вратарские перчатки. 

Серхио машет на него и меняет тему. 

*

В день товарищеского матча Серхио едва ли не вибрирует от лихорадочного напряжения. Он действительно играет в сборной, теперь-то уж точно. Перепасовываться с партнерами внезапно оказывается легко, закрывать чужих нападающих тоже, он даже не идёт в откровенные стыки, мяч словно сам отскакивает к нему. Спустя половину тайма игры в чистого флангового защитника Серхио начинает засматриваться на другую половину поля, а вернее — на светлую макушку, маячащую в той стороне. Фернандо действительно преображается на поле — никакого милого ребёнка, сидящего в сторонке, не существует: он цепляется за каждый мяч, летящий в его направлении, лезет на явно превосходящую его толпу защитников, падает, поднимается и снова упрямо лезет. Некому отдать ему мяч на ход в его зоне — весь центр занят неспешной мелкой перепасовкой и перекрытием зон, и Фернандо снова и снова вынужден опускаться глубже, чтобы получить точный пас, но в таких условиях его моментально накрывают и останавливают просто за счёт количества. По этой причине, в очередной раз отобрав мяч у чужого форварда, Серхио перестаёт играть идеального защитника. Он знает, что полагается делать в ситуации, когда игра настолько плотная и закрытая — отдать пас ближнему или в крайнем случае аккуратно навесить в центр на раздающего, если он открыт. Хави и впрямь открыт, но вместо навеса Серхио устремляется по своему флангу сам — зона перед ним свободна, думать не нужно.

Центральная линия остаётся далеко за спиной, и лишь на подходах к штрафной перед ним возникают защитники — действительно, на удивление много. Серхио петляет, пытаясь сохранить мяч и почти упираясь в лицевую линию, видит краем глаза, как кто-то набегает в штрафной и, уже заваливаясь на землю, из последних сил навешивает почти во вратарскую, словно в ставшем привычным слоу-мо наблюдая, как Фернандо вылетает из-за двух защитников и аккуратным кивком отправляет мяч в ворота. После все происходит очень быстро — Фернандо, сияя, возникает перед приподнявшимся было Серхио и, стискивая в объятиях, заваливает его обратно на газон. Он внезапно ощущается трогательно хрупким и лёгким в руках Серхио, в его широко распахнутых темных глазах, наконец-то смотрящих на Серхио, бурлит восторг, восхищение и благодарность, и Серхио бездумно прижимается лбом к его лбу, кажется, тоже смеясь и крича какую-то бессмыслицу. Через бесконечно долгие несколько секунд до них добегают остальные, сваливаясь в одну общую кучу, хохоча и растрепывая им обоим волосы. 

Остаток матча Серхио отыгрывает на чистом автомате, потому как захлестнувшие его эмоции и не думают отступать. Он ещё пару раз сильно навешивает вперёд, в сторону Фернандо, и в ответ получает привычную уже улыбку и несколько хлопков в ладоши над головой. Серхио хочет целовать эти тонкие пальцы и узкие запястья, хочет проследить языком голубоватые вены и веснушки, хочет… 

Икер окрикивает Серхио со спины за пропущенный прострел по воротам и высказывает ему и защитникам в целом своё недовольство, стискивая в руках пойманный мяч. Серхио виновато улыбается и усилием воли задвигает посторонние мысли подальше. 

Когда раздаётся финальный свисток, Серхио замирает на месте, словно его ставят на паузу. Чуть погодя к нему подходит Икер, и, прихватывая за плечи, направляет в сторону подтрибунного помещения, попутно интересуясь, чего это Серхио затих и не радуется хорошей игре. 

— Я не вполне уверен, что она удачная, во всяком случае с моей стороны, — помолчав, сознается Серхио, потому что это Икер, Икер поймёт и подскажет. 

— И почему ты так считаешь?

— Потому что... так ощущается. Я как будто не вполне здесь, не полностью в игре, недостаточно выкладываюсь, — Серхио прикусывает язык, потому что неужели он правда хочет об этом говорить? Но замолчать отчего-то не выходит. 

— Недостаточно? Серхио, я не мастер говорить комплименты, но честно: для первой игры в команде ты отыграл отлично, поверь мне. Ты хорошо закрывал свою зону, ты постоянно обыгрывался с Карлесом, ты, в конце концов, сочинил для Ниньо гол из ничего. Мне кажется, ты сейчас надумываешь лишнего. С эмоциональной перегрузки. 

— А тот прострел? Он ведь в створ был, и пришёл в общем из-за меня. 

— Для этого в створе есть я. Из-за тебя, что поделать, но это был обычный игровой момент. Можно ли было сыграть лучше? Да, пожалуй. Критично ли это и стоит ли страдать? Неа. Так что выдохни и посмотри, вон идёт радостный Ниньо. 

Серхио тихонько скулит, но глаз не поднимает. 

— Что, прямо настолько всё плохо? — вдруг спрашивает Икер, склоняясь поближе. 

Серхио от неожиданности поворачивается к нему и натыкается на его понимающий взгляд. Он жмурится и едва заметно кивает. 

— Тогда ты играл и вовсе великолепно, с таким-то отвлекающим фактором. Горжусь! — и с этими словами Икер разворачивает Серхио и толкает его в сторону Фернандо. 

У того встрепаны волосы и вымазан в траве и грязи правый бок, но глаза блестят живо и радостно. Он начинает тянуться к Серхио за пару шагов, но словно ловит себя на этом, мельком смотрит на заляпанную форму и останавливается. Серхио бездумно делает последний недостающий шаг за него и ловит его в объятия. Фернандо через мгновение расслабляется в его руках, вжимаясь лицом в волосы и выдыхая ему в шею.

— Это было здорово, Серхио, просто здорово.

— А как здорово ты забил? Я-то даже не видел, есть ли там кто, просто навесил куда пришлось, где мелькнуло красное, а ты оказался именно там, где надо…

— Я там и должен быть, а вот ты притащил мяч через всё поле, и отдал не куда пришлось, а куда и нужно было…

Серхио, улыбаясь и чуть отстраняясь, принимается убеждать Фернандо, что он-то ничего такого не сделал, ну подумаешь отдал пас, а вот Фернандо реализовал момент, сделал решающий жест и все такое. Они наконец отпускают друг друга, сбиваются в шутливую перепалку и, смеясь, направляются к раздевалкам. По пути Серхио ловит помощник тренера и, коротко поздравив, просит зайти к Арагонесу как можно скорее. Серхио не успевает напрячься и занервничать, потому что Фернандо подхватывает его под руку и ведёт к нужному помещению, заговорщицки шепча, что «раз хотят видеть как можно скорее, будем буквальны, ну и что, что грязные и непереодетые, так быстрее отпустят». Фернандо, который две минуты назад задумался, стоит ли лезть обниматься в таком виде. Именно тогда Серхио осознаёт, что его блок в отношении Фернандо куда-то исчез, а за ним внезапно обнаружилась потрясающая искристая легкость. Серхио не анализирует, как так вышло, он просто радуется и теснее прижимается к тёплому боку Фернандо. 

*

Луис Арагонес поднимает на них взгляд, благодарит за игру и вопросительно смотрит на Фернандо. Тот смущённо мотает головой, поясняя, что нет, у него нет никаких дел к главному тренеру, он просто показал, куда идти; неуловимо проводит рукой по плечу Серхио на прощание (или на удачу? Или просто так?) и выскальзывает из помещения. Арагонес улыбается, переводя взгляд на Серхио, и мягко начинает интересоваться, как ему игра, как отношения с партнерами, как тактические схемы, которые они разбирают каждое утро. Серхио не представляет, что он отвечает и насколько это адекватно, потому что его плечо горит и посылает искры по венам, не позволяя сосредоточиться. Должно быть, его автопилот работает нормально, поскольку Арагонес кажется довольным и в скором времени отпускает его — а возможно, за это нужно благодарить Фернандо, который привёл его в локальный тренерский штаб непереодетым. Серхио улыбается сам себе, выходя в коридор, и натыкается на причину своей улыбки — прямо под дверью обнаруживается Фернандо, все такой же встрёпанный и грязный. Серхио непроизвольно поднимает бровь. Фернандо розовеет и поднимается, крутя в руках повязку для волос — боже, какие у него хрупкие изящные пальцы, кажется, Серхио помешался на них. 

— Я подумал, раз уж привёл тебя сюда, должен и вывести. И вообще, здесь отвратительные душевые, я бы лучше в отель, благо тут два шага. Ты как?

— Я с тобой, — пожимает плечами Серхио, которому без разницы где мыться, но перспектива делать это наедине с Фернандо — наверняка ведь все уже разошлись — его сейчас напрягает. — Но ты зря ждал, вряд ли бы мне тут дали заблудиться. 

— Ты не рад? — Фернандо спрашивает шутливо, но его глаза смотрят слишком внимательно. 

— Я очень рад, — искренне отзывается Серхио и даже не корит себя за это. 

— Тогда идём. Как Арагонес? — Фернандо перестаёт крутить повязку и цепляет её на запястье, отворачиваясь и пряча румянец. 

Серхио до боли хочется развернуть его и заглянуть в глаза, увидеть, увидеть в них хоть что-нибудь, но момент слишком мимолетный, и Фернандо уже отошёл на несколько шагов. 

— Да вроде ничего, — Серхио догоняет его и честно пробует вспомнить, что ему говорил Арагонес. — Сказал, что это хорошая игра, что сборной нужны атакующие защитники и ещё что-то про важность налаживания контактов с партнерами. 

— Хочешь наладить контакт со мной? — Фернандо спрашивает это совершенно нейтральным невинным тоном, в его темных глазах теперь пляшет смешинка, но кроме этого есть в нем что-то, от чего Серхио запаздывает с ответом на долю секунды, прилипнув взглядом к капризному изгибу розовых губ, по которым неуловимо проскальзывает язык. 

— Да, конечно, — отвечает он наконец, и Фернандо улыбается. 

Неужели он всем так улыбается, думает Серхио, сидя на постели и слушая приглушённый шум воды в ванной. Неужели. 

*

Фернандо становится неотъемлемой частью повседневности Серхио, будто бы и не было этих нескольких дней смущенной тишины и улыбок. Они засыпают в одних наушниках в самолете в Белград, они вместе сидят на завтраке в отеле, вместе хохочут над Вильей, который так размахивает руками, что опрокидывает тарелку с протеиновой кашей, вместе убегают и прячутся от него, и из-за этого опаздывают на тренировку — _вместе вместе вместе_. Серхио как раз находится в середине уморительной истории о том, как они с братом детьми пытались пробраться на корриду, когда стандартная разминка сменяется работой в парах и растяжкой. Фернандо в последний раз подпрыгиваете на месте, заканчивая упражнение, и мягко опускается на газон. Он ложится на спину и поднимает вверх ногу, сперва согнув ее в колене, а затем плавно выпрямляя, почти упираясь шипами в грудь Серхио. Серхио автоматически обхватывает одной рукой тонкую щиколотку и осторожно начинает тянуть заднюю поверхность бедра, второй рукой прослеживая контуры напрягающихся мышц и впитывая тепло разгоряченного тренировкой тела. Он забывает, о чем только что рассказывал, и прячет вспыхнувшие щеки за лезущими в лицо волосами. Фернандо, кажется, тоже отвлекается и не переспрашивает; он гнётся удивительно легко, и вскорости Серхио практически прижимает его колено к его же груди, оказываясь с ним лицом к лицу. Фернандо поднимает руки и поправляет съехавшую набок повязку Серхио, аккуратно убирая волосы ему за уши. На его скулы тоже закрадывается румянец, но, думает Серхио, отпуская одну ногу Фернандо и берясь за другую, у него есть оправдание, он лежит на земле, сложенный почти вдвое, кровь приливает к голове и все такое. У Серхио никаких оправданий нет, он пытается сдерживаться и не гладить икры и бёдра Фернандо, которые находятся в непосредственной близости от него, а также не смотреть ему в глаза, потому что, Серхио уверен, в его собственных глазах можно в деталях рассмотреть, что именно он хочет сделать с Фернандо. 

*

— Нет, это абсолютно невыносимо! — жалуется Серхио получасом позднее, плюхаясь на траву около Икера и имитируя разминку. — Он невозможный, невозможно таким быть!

— Ты что, сбежал от Ниньо? — поднимает бровь Икер, не отвлекаясь от своего упражнения. — Что опять не так, вы же чуть ли не в обнимку ходите?

— В том-то и дело! Он идеальный, Икер, я уже даже не могу этого отрицать, но это физически больно — стоять около него и не обнимать. Или даже обнимать, но при этом понимать, что для него это значит совсем другое. А его улыбки? Я забываю как дышать, каждый чертов раз, а потом меня выворачивает наизнанку осознанием того, что он просто такой невозможно прекрасный, что всем так улыбается, от широты душевной...

Серхио запускает пальцы в волосы и с силой прочесывает их, опуская голову и пряча лицо в коленях. Через несколько мгновений на его плечо осторожно опускается ладонь. 

— Ты не совсем прав, — медленно говорит Икер, разгибаясь и садясь рядом. — Знаешь, я раньше никогда не видел, чтобы он столько времени проводил с кем-то, чтобы он так открыто смеялся... не было такого. Он же Ниньо, любимая загадка сборной, которую все любят и не трогают, а тут появляешься ты и показываешь нам, что трогать, оказывается, можно и нужно. Вчера буквально говорили об этом с Раулем, и знаешь, в чем мы сошлись? В сожалении, что наши программы по развитию командного духа столь неэффективно сработали на Ниньо! Да, он правда общается почти со всеми, в той или иной степени, но того его, которого мы видим сейчас, не было раньше в сборной! Может, он такой у себя в Атлетико, я честно не знаю, но здесь... он даже играть стал как-то иначе. А ты говоришь, всем одинаково улыбается. 

Серхио медленно поднимает глаза на Икера. 

— Серьёзно?..

— Абсолютно! Я не могу сказать, так же ли он чувствует как ты, это по тебе все читается как по открытой книге, с ним все сложнее, но одно я понимаю наверняка: ты чем-то выделился для него из всей нашей развеселой компании, и это нетипично. Я такого не видел раньше. 

— Вау, — ошарашенно выдыхает Серхио, пробуя успокоить заколотившееся сердце. 

Икер смеётся и ерошит ему волосы:

— Вот тебе и вау! Иди давай к нему, а то бросил ребёнка одного, он теперь сидит там расстроенный, ему-то поговорить не с кем насчёт того, почему ты так внезапно убежал от него. И небось никакого нормального оправдания ведь не выдумал, просто взял и убежал, да?

Серхио смущенно опускает голову и не глядя обнимает Икера за плечи. 

— Спасибо, Икер...

Икер ласково гладит его по спине и отпускает, поднимаясь с газона и протягивая руку Серхио. 

— Да не за что, ребёнок. 

Серхио встаёт, вытирает лицо и улыбается:

— Я теперь тоже ребёнок? А как же Фернандо? И кстати, почему никто не зовёт его по имени?

— Детей много не бывает. А насчёт имени без понятия, как-то сложилось так, мне вот странно, что ты говоришь «Фернандо».

— Как он представился, так и говорю, — пожимает плечами Серхио и кивает на другую половину поля. — Я пойду тогда, увидимся за обедом. 

— Иди, — улыбается Икер. 

*

— Как не пойдёшь? Почему?

— Серхио, я никогда не хожу на эти посиделки. 

— Но почему?

— Это просто не моё. Там слишком людно, слишком шумно и смысла никакого. Кого-то это расслабляет и развлекает, я понимаю, но не меня, — Фернандо пожимает плечами и с ногами забирается на кровать. 

Серхио опускается на кровать напротив и пытается не думать о том, насколько описание, которое сейчас озвучил Фернандо, похоже на его жизнь. Шумно, людно и никакого смысла. Вместо этого он фокусируется на сегодняшнем дне, который был чуть более, чем прекрасен — они забрели во внутренний дворик между корпусами и просидели там целый час, говоря обо всем на свете — говорил в основном Серхио, но Фернандо слушал, у него блестели глаза и он вставлял свои комментарии, а под конец, когда они вспомнили про время и заторопились на обед, он вдруг рассказал историю из своего детства про семейный пикник на природе. Серхио слушал, смотрел, как движутся обветренные губы Фернандо, как загораются ямочки на его щеках, как дрожат длинные ресницы, и улыбался — и ему было удивительно хорошо.

На обед они все же успели, а после него вместе ( _вместе вместе_ ) отбегали необходимый индивидуальный минимум, перешучиваясь и обсуждая, какое кино посмотреть вечером. Они уже направлялись к своей комнате и почти сошлись на Властелине Колец, когда их окликнул Гути и сказал, что сегодня будут традиционные посиделки всей компании. Серхио показал ему большие пальцы и пообещал быть, и на этом _вместе_ раскололось, потому что Фернандо ни на какие посиделки идти не собирался. 

— То есть ты хочешь просто остаться здесь?

— Именно.

— Отлично, тогда я тоже остаюсь, — Серхио откладывает в сторону чистую футболку, которую собрался было надеть, и остаётся в старой потрёпанной худи. — Нам ещё надо найти самую длинную режиссерскую версию Властелина Колец, так что времени на посиделки и впрямь нет. 

— Погоди, как это ты не пойдёшь?.. Ты ведь хотел, — непонимающе смотрит на него Фернандо. 

Серхио разводит руками. 

— А кто сказал, что я не хочу смотреть с тобой кино?

Фернандо пожимает плечами и отводит взгляд. 

— Нет, если ты не хочешь, то все в порядке, мы можем поделать что-то другое, а если я тебя утомил, я могу замолчать, оставить тебя в покое и перестать...

— Нет! — восклицает Фернандо громче обычного, морщится и мотает головой. — Нет, дело абсолютно не в этом, я совершенно не против твоей компании, наоборот, я очень даже за, просто... ты ведь хотел бы пойти. Там же будут все, и в отличие от меня, тебе комфортно в больших компаниях. А наши планы, их можно перенести, это не страшно...

Фернандо говорит спокойно и логично, но под конец его взгляд неуверенно опускается, упираясь в колени. Его пальцы сминают уголок покрывала и теребят торчащую из него нитку. 

— Погоди, — Серхио, поддавшись внезапному порыву, слезает с кровати и присаживается на корточки перед Фернандо, ловит его руки в свои и заглядывает в тёмные глаза. — Во-первых, там будут не все — там не будет тебя, к примеру. Во-вторых, если ты не заметил, все последнее время общительный и всячески социальный я предпочитаю твою компанию всем прочим. Я мыслю приоритетами, понимаешь? Так что да, ситуация следующая: я бы может и пошёл, но честно — мне важнее провести время с тобой, сборы скоро заканчиваются и я без понятия, когда мы увидимся. Поэтому, если ты не хочешь идти, тогда мы не идём, никаких сожалений. 

Фернандо смотрит на него большими изумленными глазами, молчит и не отнимает рук. Серхио не вполне осознаёт, почему он вдруг все это сказал, ничего вроде не предвещало никакой драмы, но отчего-то глубоко внутри он уверен, что так правильно. Поэтому, сам себе удивляясь, Серхио не паникует и просто ждёт, пока Фернандо отреагирует. 

Через неопределённое количество времени Фернандо наконец отмирает, и уголки его губ чуть приподнимаются, обозначая намёк на улыбку:

— Так мы ищем самую длинную версию Властелина Колец?..

Серхио широко улыбается в ответ, коротко сжимает узкие прохладные ладони и отпускает их. 

— Конечно!

*

Последний день сборов наступает внезапно и неотвратимо. Утренняя тренировка проходит так напряжённо, что Серхио устаёт в первые же полчаса. Он уже знает, что выйдет в стартовом составе в официальном матче с Сербией и Черногорией и, несмотря на радость и предвкушение, это пугает его до дрожи. Игра в отборочном матче на чемпионат мира — не то, что легко уложить в голове и принять как данность. 

Фернандо пытается успокоить его за завтраком, и на время его истории о предыдущем отборочном матче с Сан-Марино двухмесячной давности действительно отвлекают и развлекают. Однако, едва Серхио оказывается на поле, тревога накатывает с новой силой. Серхио автоматически разминается и тянется, чувствуя, что не вполне контролирует себя, что двигается слишком резко, что бьёт по мячу слишком сильно. В Севилье один из тренеров знал эту его особенность и учил рационализировать свои эмоции, сдерживать и перенаправлять их. Если бы Серхио был игроком созидательного плана, с этим было бы проще, однако, будучи защитником и прирождённым разрушителем, он каждый раз оказывался перед проблемой. Разрушать осторожно в принципе непросто, в ситуации же потери контроля над эмоциями разрушитель становится опасен для себя и окружающих. Главное, что отложилось в голове Серхио в результате многочисленных бесед и тренировок — это правило «не навреди». Как и всё в жизни Серхио, оно попало в систему приоритетов, и с тех пор закрепилось в ней, пусть и не слишком потеснив стремления победить.

Однако, когда на разминке перед своим первым официальным матчем в сборной Серхио неосознанно кидается в жёсткий подкат и лишь спустя доли секунды понимает, что он делает и кого сейчас опрокинет, лозунг «не навреди» так ярко отсвечивается в его сознании, что он изворачивается и успевает поймать в объятия падающего Фернандо и мягко опустить его на газон рядом с собой. Фернандо ловит ртом воздух от неожиданности и смотрит в глаза Серхио, словно в поисках чего-то. (Объяснения? Извинения?)

— Прости, — начинает Серхио, но Фернандо мотает головой, накрывает его рот ладонью и продолжает настойчиво и даже как-то отчаянно смотреть. 

Серхио внезапно не может думать ни о чем, кроме прижатых к его губам пальцев, и, не успевая задуматься о последствиях, мягко целует их, не отводя взгляда. Фернандо шатко выдыхает, закрывая глаза на мгновение и отнимая руку, а затем прикладывает её к собственным губам, пряча за ней улыбку. Серхио не успевает осмыслить, что происходит, понять, что это значит, потому что в какой-то момент сквозь вакуум в ушах до него доносится свисток, сигнализирующий об окончании разминки, и внезапно его поднимают на ноги и уволакивают в подтрибунное помещение. Ему что-то говорят, он автоматически переодевается в гостевую форму, натягивает гетры (слишком высоко), завязывает волосы (слишком туго) — но все это время перед его глазами стоит картинка Фернандо с прижатыми к губам пальцами и мечтательным выражением лица. Ему тепло, тепло и тревожно, и он старается не думать, боясь делать выводы и строить ожидания.

Матч помогает отвлечься и перенаправить гудящую энергию в полезное русло. Серхио играет чуть жёстче, чем, возможно, этого требует ситуация, и в начале второго тайма хватает жёлтую карточку. Икер орет что-то явно непечатное по этому поводу, причём не поймёшь, кем он возмущён больше: самим Серхио или судьёй. Серхио усиленно не думает и пробует играть осторожнее, переставая срываться вперёд и переходя на стандартную схему «держи позицию и отдавай ближнему». Он настолько замыкается в своей игре, что не следит за временем, и, когда раздаётся свисток об окончании, удивлённо оглядывается на Икера. Тот стягивает перчатки, улыбается и, кажется, собирается что-то сказать, но Серхио не успевает ничего услышать — его хватают за руку и оборачивают. Перед ним возникает Фернандо, разрумяненный после игры и с озорным блеском в темных глазах. Он тянет Серхио за собой, и Серхио не сразу осознаёт, что идёт в сторону подтрибунного помещения. Господи, да он куда угодно бы пошёл за Фернандо, особенно, когда тот так смотрит. 

Они проходят мимо душевых, откуда доносится гул голосов, и заворачивают в первую попавшуюся открытую комнату. Фернандо закрывает за ними дверь и замирает, на миг теряясь и начиная теребить край футболки. На контрасте он вдруг кажется таким маленьким в своей неуверенности, таким хрупким и просто кукольно красивым, что Серхио шагает ему навстречу и мягко обхватывает его лицо ладонями, поворачивая к себе и бессознательно гладя пальцами скулы. Когда Фернандо наконец поднимает взгляд и, кажется, пробует найти какие-то слова, Серхио не думает и не слушает, потому что впервые за эти дни ему кристально ясно, что происходит и что нужно делать. Он накрывает чуть приоткрытые губы Фернандо своими и просто целует его, медленно и трепетно, сам не вполне веря в то, что происходит. На несколько долгих мгновений Фернандо замирает в его руках, похоже, даже перестаёт дышать, и Серхио не знает, чьё сердце колотится громче, пока он ласково касается губ Фернандо своими, не в силах оторваться. Столь же внезапно Фернандо оживает, со стоном подаваясь вперёд и превращая в ничто те несколько дюймов, что между ними оставались. Поцелуй моментально раскаляется, становясь отчаянным столкновением влажных горячих губ, суматошным, неловким и оттого ещё более потрясающим. Руки Серхио автоматически запутываются в волосах Фернандо, стягивая с них резинку и с наслаждением прочесывая светлые пряди, мягко оттягивая Фернандо от себя, чтобы заглянуть в его блестящие тёмные глаза, захлебнуться им и привлечь его обратно, снова и снова лаская и осторожно прикусывая его дрожащие припухшие губы.

— Нандо, господи...

Воздуха в крошечной комнате явно недостаточно, осознает Серхио в ставшем вполне привычном слоу-мо; они дышат друг другом, не размыкая рук и не нарушая возникший контакт.

Первым чуть отстраняется Фернандо, глубоко вдыхая и явно пробуя собраться с мыслями. Он тихонько смеется, качая головой, разжимает пальцы, смявшие футболку Серхио, и, кажется, неосознанно начинает разглаживать складки на ткани. Серхио ловит его руки в свои.

— Нандо, я до сих пор не могу поверить, что ты настоящий...

— Знаешь, ты единственный здесь, кто называет меня по имени. 

— Я заметил, — отзывается Серхио. — Надеюсь, это не единственная причина, по которой мы здесь и делаем то, что делаем?

Фернандо снова смеётся и опускает взгляд на их сомкнутые ладони. 

— Нет. Ещё ты единственный, кто хватает меня за руки, чтобы успокоить. И это почему-то работает, — наконец отвечает он, улыбаясь.

— Значит ли это, что мы можем продолжать? — уточняет Серхио, кратко прижимаясь губами к пальцам Фернандо в своих руках и озорно глядя ему в глаза. 

— Несомненно, — серьезно кивает Фернандо, подаваясь вперёд и вновь смыкая их губы в поцелуе — снова и снова и снова, всегда. 

*

— Знаешь, на мне никто так не фолил, — чуть отстраняясь, говорит Фернандо, бездумно крутя бусинки на браслете Серхио. 

Они сидят на парапете у выхода из подтрибунного помещения в ожидании автобуса и лениво целуются. Серхио не находит в себе сил удивиться тому, насколько привычным и правильным это ощущается, словно они делали это всю жизнь. Словно они были предназначены для того, чтобы сидеть в несусветную рань на этом холодном бетонном парапете, болтать ногами, пиная сваленные в кучу рюкзаки, и ласкать губы друг друга, словно окружающего мира не существует, автобус никогда не подъедет и завтра никогда не настанет. 

— Как? — отзывается Серхио и, не слушая ответ, начинает осторожно гладить длинные пальцы Фернандо, словно они фарфоровые. — Господи, Нандо, я помешался на твоих пальцах. С самого первого дня. Бесповоротно. 

— Ах вот почему ты их все время хватаешь? — улыбается Фернандо. — Меня никогда не ловили, опрокинув в подкате. 

— И вряд ли когда-нибудь будут, это нерационально, — замечает Серхио.

— Какая жалость.

На это Серхио поднимает глаза и склоняет голову набок:

— А тебе понравилось?

— Что ты, это же так нерационально, — закатывает глаза Фернандо и снова соединяет их губы в поцелуе. 

*

Всю оставшуюся неделю до начала клубных тренировок они проводят в Мадриде у Фернандо. Они гуляют дни напролёт, шатаются по улицам, глазея на витрины, уничтожают тонны мороженого — и абсолютно растворяются друг в друге. Серхио не знает, как такое возможно, почему это ощущается настолько идеально и что будет после, когда неделя подойдет к концу и волшебство закончится. Это кажется настолько немыслимым, что большую часть времени он успешно игнорирует неизбежное и просто наслаждается.

В последний день Серхио целует Фернандо — в сотый, тысячный раз, но поцелуй все равно ощущается как первый, трепетный и щемяще-нежный. Серхио снимает один из своих браслетов — любимый, с бусинами и подвеской в форме звезды — и цепляет на запястье Фернандо.

Он хочет сказать многое — что это была лучшая неделя в его жизни, что он не хочет, чтобы она заканчивалась, что он никогда раньше не чувствовал ничего подобного, что веснушки Фернандо стали еще красивее под горячим мадридским солнцем — но Фернандо улыбается, и слова оказываются не нужны. 

*

Мадрид тает вдали, растворяясь сказочным миражом, и автобус с шумом выворачивает на знакомую пыльную трассу, ведущую в сторону Севильи. Серхио глубоко вздыхает, чувствуя, как на него понемногу начинает накатывать действительность с её обязанностями, формальностями и сроками. Через три часа он будет дома, ещё через два нужно будет явиться на базу и пройти все пропущенные медосмотры, завтра с утра уже будет тренировка, через три дня матч...

Вытащив из кармана телефон, чтобы хоть как-то начать разгребать накопившиеся дела, Серхио долю секунды озадаченно смотрит на экран, после чего невольно расплывается в улыбке, потому что вместо стандартной заставки перед ним оказывается чуть зернистое фото, которого он никогда раньше не видел. На нем они с Фернандо сидят за столиком в сонной полутемной кафешке, куда они заглядывали почти каждый день во время сиесты; их руки сплетены на столе, Фернандо, видимо, что-то говорит — на его скулах играет румянец, а глаза особенно ярко блестят в сумраке помещения; Серхио на фото смотрит на него как на произведение искусства.

Серхио в автобусе обводит кончиком пальца контур на экране и чувствует, как заполонивший было его мысли суетливый хаос понемногу стихает, и дышать становится легче. Дела делами, разумеется, но, понимает Серхио, то, что между ними возникло — настоящее, Фернандо — настоящий, и расстояние — это, конечно, досадно и неприятно, но не смертельно, потому что главное, что они пересеклись, что они увидели друг друга; все остальное сложится, так или иначе. 

Краем сознания Серхио вдруг понимает, что фото, на которое он безотрывно смотрит уже минут десять, должно быть, сделала интеллигентная пожилая пара, которая однажды обратилась к Фернандо и зачем-то попросила его телефон. Он потом ещё долго улыбался в их сторону, что Серхио, не задумываясь, списал на его природную склонность. Когда и каким образом фото оказалось на заставке, Серхио до сих пор не имеет понятия; он, кажется, вообще не брал телефон в руки последние несколько дней.

Качая головой и не в силах перестать улыбаться, Серхио наконец открывает почту и пробует начать отвечать на шквал сообщений, заполонивших его инбокс. Он ещё не догадывается, но там, между расписаниями тренировок и требованиями донести на базу тонну документов, уже есть письмо-предложение, которое коренным образом изменит его жизнь. Предложение, которое даст ему возможность перейти в клуб его мечты буквально через несколько месяцев и позволит ему играть в одной команде с героями его детства. Предложение, которое в конечном итоге сделает Мадрид — волшебный, сказочный Мадрид, Мадрид, город Фернандо — его домом.

А пока Серхио в очередной раз отвлекается на свою заставку, всё-таки пишет восхищенное сообщение Фернандо и, устроившись поудобнее, мечтательно закрывает глаза. В конце концов, до приезда ещё целых три часа, а он мыслит приоритетами.


End file.
